It Started at a Dance
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Darien is the new boy at school. Serena is the popular 'Angel'. It starts at a dance, and turns into a 'Search from Love!
1. Default Chapter

Title: It Started at a Dance ~ Chapter One  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13 (I'm not sure where this is going so just to be   
on the safe side!!)   
  
  
Thanks for posting my story on ASMR!!  
Thank you for reading my story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters!! And  
I never claimed to, so PLEASE don't sue me!!!!!!!!!   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Serena and her friends were sitting in the arcade eating pizza. Of   
course since they were all girls they were discussing the latest gossip.   
Well, they were mostly talking about the spring dance, which was that   
night, and who was going with whom.  
  
"I asked Ken last week, and he of course said he would go with me."   
Lita informed the group for the fifteenth time in the last two hours.  
  
"Amy did you finally get the nerve to ask Greg to go with you?" Mina   
asked, the shy one of the group.  
  
"I just do not comprehend the point of the ladies asking the gentlemen   
to the last dance of the year. I was always told that the men should   
ask the ladies."  
  
"Come on Amy, it's just for fun! You know something crazy and  
different!" Serena said.  
  
"So did you ask him?" Raye asked Amy.  
  
"Yes, he said he would go with me." Amy said while blushing.  
  
"That wasn't to hard, now was it?" Lita said while gentle nudging   
Amy.  
  
"Hey Mina are we still on for tonight?" Andrew said while refilling   
everyone's drinks.  
  
"Yep, I'll pick you up around seven."  
  
"Sounds great, see you girls there." Then he left them not really caring   
all too much about girlie gossip.  
  
"You asked Andrew to go with you?" Lita said in amazement.  
  
"I told you that I would. He seemed delighted that I asked him."  
  
"Chad said he would go with me, after I promised not to yell at him to   
loudly while we were there." Raye said sheepishly.  
  
"That's great Raye, the two of you will have a great time." Serena   
said to one of her bestest friends.  
  
"And who are you going with Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
"No one." Serena said straight out.  
  
"That is so a lie. You're the prettiest and the most popular girl in  
school, I'm sure every guy was around you this week waiting for you to   
ask them." Mina said.  
  
"Sure they were around me, I couldn't get away, but that's not the   
point. I don't want to go to the dance with any of them."  
  
"You are going to the dance right?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You just have to go." Lita said.  
  
"Let's make a bet on it, shall we?" Raye asked.  
  
"And what would that be?" Serena asked not really interested.  
  
"If you show up, alone, we'll each pay you a dollar. But if you show   
up with the next guy that walks through that door, we'll give you a   
total of forty bucks." Raye said winking at the other girls.  
  
"And what if I don't do either?" Serena asked.  
  
"You will give us forty-four bucks."   
  
"Fine, tell me when the next guy walks through that door!" Serena   
said.  
  
"Ok, there he is now." Lita said as she saw him walk through the   
door.  
  
There still in the door way stood a very handsome man. Standing about, if   
not over, six feet with jet black hair. He was dressed casually, but very   
sophistically, at the same time. When he took a quick glance around the   
arcade, his deep blue eyes rested only a second on Serena then continued   
on until he found Andrew on the other side of the counter.  
  
"Who is he?" Amy asked.  
  
"He is so FINE!" Mina committed.  
  
"You know he looks a lot like..."  
  
"Your Ex-Boyfriend!" Everyone else finished for Lita.  
  
"He's a new senior. He came into my drama class yesterday." Raye said.  
  
"Wait, I'm in the same drama class as you, Raye, and I didn't see him."   
Serena said.  
  
"You were up on stage performing, magnificently. Like you always do   
when you're up there. You don't ever notice if someone else is in the   
same room with you. Are you going to asked him? I know for a fact that   
he doesn't have a date yet, because he as either turned the girl down or   
everyone else is already taken."   
  
"I can at least go introduce myself. I'm still not sure about tonight."  
  
"Wait a minute, you do have a dress, just in case, right?" Mina said   
hoping for an excuse to go shopping.  
  
"Sorry Mina, but I bought my dress weeks ago just in case. A girl always   
has to be prepared." Serena said smiling as she got up to go over and talk   
to him. But then she came right back. "What is his name?"  
  
"Darien." Raye answered. Then Serena left.  
  
"Raye you know how much you just bet, ten dollars each." Amy said.  
  
"I know."   
  
"Then why?" Lita asked.  
  
"I saw he was planning on walking in since Andrew and him are friends."  
  
"So you had all this planned?" Mina said.  
  
"Well duh, how else was I going to get them to go together."  
  
"How do you know that Darien will agree to go with Serena?" Amy said.  
  
"When he came in class he couldn't take his eyes off of her."   
  
"Well, I guess then it's worth the ten bucks." Mina said with hearts in her   
eyes!!  
  
Mean while Serena made her way to the counter and right next to the new   
Darien guy.  
  
"Hi!" she nicely said to him.  
  
"If you're here to ask me to that dance that's tonight, walk away now."   
Darien said very rudely.  
  
"Who said I came up here to talk to you? Hey Andrew can you get me   
a refill when you have time?" Serena asked while sliding her cup towards   
his side of the counter.  
  
"Sure thing Angel. Hey Darien have you meet Serena Angel yet?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I am Serena Angel. And you are?" Serena said, putting out her hand as a   
form on introducing herself.  
  
"Darien." He said without even bothering to look at her. Or shaking her   
hand.  
  
"Serena here is the 'Angel' of school. Who did you decide to grace with   
your company tonight?"  
  
"Now Andrew if I told you everything you would go simply green with   
envy." Serena said while going into a perfect southern accent to   
impersonate Vivien Leigh as Scarlet O'Hara.  
  
"You're the girl that was on stage yesterday. What were you   
performing?" Darien said finally turning and making eye contact with   
Serena.  
  
"A senior wrote it over the winter break. I was playing a lost girl who has   
to deal with many danger, tragedies, along with many other things, to find   
her way to her one true love." Serena said very dramatically.   
  
"Staring Angel and... Who else was cast?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Only me and a few of the minor parts. Mr. Dormal said 'I just can't seem   
to find the man with the right skills in drama, for the lead.' If you ask me   
he's just to picky."  
  
"When is the opening night?" Darien asked.  
  
"Don't you think we need a full case first?" Serena said with a small   
giggle.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Darien you really are lucky by being introduced to Angel here. You'll   
have every single guy jealous of you at school."  
  
"ANDREW...that is not true. Really Darien they won't be, Andrew here   
is just mad because I turned down his invitation to go on a date with him   
last year."  
  
"That is so not true, I started dating Mina last year." Andrew said worried   
about Serena starting rumors of him.  
  
"Really, are you sure about that Andy, as I recall Mina asked you out first."   
Darien just laughed at how Serena was totally embarrassing is friend.  
  
"Serena I think you have embarrassed the bore guy enough."  
  
"I'll stop on one condition, Mr. Darien." Serena said with a twinkle in her  
eyes.  
  
"Can I hear the condition first?" Serena shook her head no. "Fine,   
anything for a friend. Andrew remember revenge is so sweet." Darien   
said to his friend afraid of what this 'Angel' had in mind.  
  
"You loose your 'I'm to good to go to that stupid high school dance'   
attitude. And go with me." Serena said. "Other wise I can bring up what   
happened last week while you were closing up, Andrew."  
  
"Fine you're on. One night, but you better tell me what happened."   
Darien said.  
  
"Later tonight, when we are some place that I won't embarrass your dear   
friend. I'll pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Ok, here's my address." Darien said while writing down his address on a   
scrap piece of paper. Serena then waved and said see ya, and walked back   
to her table.  
  
"You two don't seem to get along very well." Darien said to Andrew.  
  
"Serena, that little angel, wouldn't harm a fly. She's been like my little  
sister since I meet her ten years ago."  
  
"So now you tell me, after I try to save you from embarrassment!" Darien   
said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Obviously she wanted to ask you to the dance, but your attitude, oh hail   
Mr. Caesar, wasn't to kind. You better make her happy tonight, other   
wise, you see those four other girls she is sitting with?" Darien shook his   
head yes. "They will come after you and literally kill you. She's as   
delicate as a rose, a real angel, and the whole school loves her. She could   
easily destroy you, meaning to or not." Andrew warned his friend.  
  
"Great, scare me!" Darien said.  
  
Back at the table Serena had to answer all of the questions the girls asked.   
What took you so long? Did you ask him? What did he say? What is he   
like? Does he seem smart? Doesn't Andrew look so Hot in his uniform?  
"MINA!!" And many more questions.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ok so this is suppose to be my 'short and sweet' story!! But  
so far it doesn't look like it!!   
  
So PLEASE E-Mail me!! sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: It Started at a Dance Chapter Two  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: http/ PG-13 (Staying on the Safe Side!) 

Thank you for reading my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters! And  
I never claimed to, so PLEASE don't sue me! Ok so here is the next chapter to my totally clueless, unfished,  
started-short (but seems to get longer), story! Let me know how you  
like this chapter!

Thanks to all those you have e-mailed me! I'm sorry that I didn't  
respond to every single one, but I have been busy! hint if you want  
me to respond just ask nicely!

Go read the story!

"Dear you look absolutely lovely." Serena's mother Irene  
said to her.

"Mother, I'm still in my bathrobe, and don't have my hair or  
make done yet. Please tell me how I can look so absolutely  
lovely, like this?"

"I just don't want to forget to tell you later on tonight."  
Irene said as Serena pushed her out of her bedroom.

"Mothers, can't live with them, can't live with out them."  
Serena then got to work getting read. (A.N.: Believe me I  
learned the hard way that it is work getting ready for a dance on time!)  
After about two hours later Serena looked at herself all finished  
and dressed in her full-length mirror. "Perfect. With three minutes  
to spare! Now it go get Darien."

"Darling you look absolutely lovely tonight." Her mother said again.

"Thanks mom."

"You look nice angel, what time will you be home?" Serena's dad, Ken, asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll try to be home by one?"

Irene hit Ken right before he made a commit. "That sounds good dear. Have  
a good time!" Irene answered.

Serena got into her sliver mustang very carefully trying not to ruin anything  
about her appearance. It wasn't too hard to find Darien's apartment building,  
and then she had to go the top floor to reach his apartment.

She rang the doorbell...waited a few seconds...then it slowly opened.

Darien stood before her just staring at her and taking in her  
appearance. Serena was dressed in a short, sparkly, sliver  
colored dressed. The style of her dress was spaghetti straps,  
with a low cut that didn't show too much. She wore a sliver  
necklace with a star and moon charm on it that went great with  
her dress. Her hair was up into two meatballs at the top of her  
head, the same way he saw her where earlier that day and yesterday.  
She had tied two sliver ribbons around them. Over all she looked  
absolutely gorgeous, and Darien had no regrets about tonight, well  
at least not yet.

While Darien was busy 'looking her over', Serena was busy checking  
Darien out. He was dressed in kakie pants, with a stylish black shirt  
on. You would think he was crazy for wear black, but wow did he look hot.  
Moving on from his clothing, now. His gorgeous jet-black hair was done  
just right, but that one piece fell just slight over his eye. Serena had  
to control herself not to reach up and brush back.

"Mr. Darien you look handsome tonight."

"Miss. Serena you look just breath taking. How ever did  
you pull it off?"

"Very funny."

"Did you drive her all by yourself?" Darien asked her  
as they walked towards the elevator and got in.

"Why yes. Why?"

"You seem to young."

"Excuse me, but just because I'm only 5'5" doesn't mean  
that I'm not sixteen."

"So you're are what a junior then?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that, because if you do  
fine, go on and stay in that 'I'm better than everyone' attitude  
of yours."

"And you aren't. Andrew said you were popular and had everyone  
loving you."

"That is not true!"

"We will see." They were now down along the street next to  
Serena's mustang. "Yours?"

"Yes, I earned by working in the theater last two summers."

"Cool!"

They cared on a little small talk on the short  
ride to the dance.

"Are you sure you want to be at a school dance tonight?"

"Yes, why are you afraid of being seen with me in public?"  
Serena asked him.

"No it's just that I have never been the type to go to school  
dances. I stick to clubs."

"You'll have fun believe me. Just wait, come on, will you take my  
word on this one thing? If you don't have fun then I will go with  
you to a club next weekend, I promise."

"And what if I don't want to take you to a club?" Darien asked while  
Serena was dragging him, literally, towards the gym.

"Then fine, ditch me tonight, go off to your little club alone. I'll  
just tell everyone that you're to proud and 'good' to be seen at our  
school dance, see how that goes around school." Serena said while  
letting him go for a second and turning around to face him.

"Andrew warned me, but you have me twisted around that little finger  
of yours don't you." Darien said while pulling her close to his side.  
"I said I would go to this dance but you promised me a secret on my friend."

"After the dance I promise." Darien looked down at her trying to decide if  
she was worth this, wait she is the most beautiful lady you have ever seen  
of course, she was worth it.

They walked in the gym together and stood there waiting for their eyes to  
adjust to the darkness, and their ears to the loud music. Little did they  
know that the picture they made standing together was eye shattering perfect.  
Everyone there looked at them, but they couldn't tell because of the dark gym.

"Serena you look beautiful." Andrew said while gentle kissing her on the cheek.

"Not looking to bad your self, Andy. Mina you're absolutely gorgeous!" Serena  
said to her dear friends.

"I always do!" Mina said with a laugh.

"Glad to see you could make it Darien. This is my girlfriend and a close friend  
of Angel's, Mina Love, Mina this is Darien."

"Nice to meet you, Mina."

"Like wise. I'm sorry but I must steal Serena away for just a minute. We will  
be right back." Mina said while pulling her along with her to the restroom.  
(A.N.: it's a girl thing)

"You two look so cute together." Mina said to Serena.

"I can't believe you, the two of you look so cute standing there together."  
Lita said while walking into the restroom with Raye and Amy.

"What's he like?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've only been with him for like ten minutes."

"Every girl is so jealous of you, walking in with Darien." Raye informed her.

All the girls just stated giggling all at once, which got them to just plain  
old laugh even harder.

Mean while all of the girl's dates went up to talk to the guy who their  
girlfriend's best friend walked in with. They all had met him yesterday  
at launch time.

"Darien, every guy in this gym is absolutely envious of you." Ken informed him.

"Why?"

"You walked in with Serena Angel, is there any other reason?" Greg said  
sheepishly.

"Every guy, except all of us, because we are like brothers to her, has  
tried to get a date with her since first grade." Chad said.

"Hasn't she gone to a dance before with some one?" Darien asked.

"No, are you kidding me, Serena is like a modern day Cinderella. Goes to  
the balls alone hoping to meet the right guy. But in reality she is just  
setting herself up for disappointment." Andrew said.

"Well then I will just have to show this 'Angel' of yours a good time."  
Darien said while smiling at Serena as she walked over to Darien.

"Conspiracy against a girl that leaves for a minute and come back and finds  
a group of guys surrounding her date?" Serena asked the five guys. "The  
girls are looking for you around the gym. Who knew that I would be lucky  
enough to find all of you." Serena said with a small laugh. A slow song  
came on and the guys scattered to find and dance with their girlfriends.

"Dance with me!" Darien whispered in her ear. Darien then gentle took her  
hand in his and led her to an open area on the gym floor.

(insert Mandy Moore Singing 'I Want to be With You')

As the two them slowly danced in each other's arms, they  
never said a word but just stared into each other's eyes.  
Both realizing that they were falling, falling very hard,  
in what they could only call love.

'Darien is so amazing, we haven't even know each other for  
a day and I'm already falling for him. I'll just have to  
be careful around him so I don't show him how much I do care for him.'

'Her eyes are amazing, I could stare into them all night.  
She is so beautiful; I wish I could just hold her close  
and never let go. Wait a minute Darien, you don't want  
to get hurt by this "popular" girl who probably will drop  
you as soon as the next handsome guy walks through the door.  
But maybe by some chance she is different at least maybe she  
is to night.'

The song ended much to quickly for the both of them, and a few  
faster songs continued. They continued to dance, eventually  
joining their other friends in an area. After a while the D.J.  
decided it was time for another slow song.

"This is a song for all you couples out there."

Darien once again took Serena into his arms. Holding her close  
as if to protected her, from what he didn't know. Serena was  
glad to be close to Darien. Even though her feelings for him  
were still very questionable, she longed to be close to him.  
They still looked into each other's eyes seeing the souls of the other.

Everyone by now was really getting into a dance mood. 'We Like to Party'  
came on, and everyone formed two lines. Your 'partner' was standing across  
from you, and you just went down the line starting with the first couple.  
Each taking their turn to dance in some fashionable manner down the line  
of people. (A.N. if you don't know what I'm talking about I'm so sorry but  
I don't know what it's called!) Everyone was enjoying watching the couples  
dance. Some got really into like Raye and Chad, while others were shy, um  
can we say Amy and Greg. When the next song came on groups formed, even  
though you really couldn't tell who was in which group since they were all  
so close together.

The night slowly came to an end, with one last slow song 'I Do (Cherish You)'

Darien once again held Serena close. This time 'from exhaustion' Serena  
gently laid her head against Darien's shoulder. Well, not exactly his  
shoulder but close to it, since she was shorter than him, even with her  
heals on (which she just put back on!) (A.N. I don't know one girl who  
can last a whole dance without taking off her shoes! LOL!) To say the  
least they were both disappointed that the dance was over.

'I thought this night would last forever, I have never been so happy!'  
Darien thought to himself, while smiling at his little angel that was  
resting in his arms.

'I never want Darien to let go. Tonight was perfect I wish it would never  
end!' Serena thought happily.

(Going to the Car)

"Andrew said something about going to the arcade since it is only eleven.  
Would you like to go?" Darien asked Serena as they walked hand in hand  
to her car.

"I don't have to be home until one and the girls were begging me to go.  
But Darien would you drive, please?" Serena asked

"Like I would by pass a chance to drive a mustange. If your tired you  
can go home and get some rest." Darien said with concern, while opening  
the passenger side door for Serena.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go before Raye decideds that we are late."

The ride to the Arcade was quite, both just savering the memory of the  
night. How they danced, laughed and enjoyed just being together.

"I'm glad you two could come." Andrew said as they walked into the Arcade.

"Thanks for inviting us Andy," Serena said.

"As if I would leave out my little Serena alone with this guy." Andrew  
said while pointing at Darien.

"I'll choose to ignore that comment."

Raye and Chad came in laughing. Raye made Chad tell the joke that got  
them laughing and soon everyone was laughing and having a good time. They  
talked about the dance and school in general. Before they knew it, it was  
already quarter to one and Serena was almost a sleep on Darien's shoulder.

"I better get you home, sleepy head." Darien whispered into her ear.

"Hmm, what was that Darien?"

"Come on let's go." Darien helped her out of the booth. "We better get  
going. Bye everyone."

"Byeeeeee..." Serena said while leaning back into Darien half a sleep.  
All of the girls were tired and their boyfriends deciced that they too  
should be leaving.

"Sere, what was that secret you have on Andrew?" Darien asked not really  
caring but needing a way to keep her awake.

"Umm...secret...Oh, that secret, there wasn't one, but I could make one  
up and people would believe me."

"You tricked me!" Darien said with a laugh. "You little trickster."

"As a recall, somebody wouldn't get off his high horse and talk to me  
unless I came up with something. I would call it improvicing." Serena  
said with a little smile. "You called me Sere."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I like it." Darien smiled glad she didn't mind him giving her a  
little nick-name.

He pulled the car into the parking lot of his apartment. They both got  
out. Darien lend against the car while Serena walked around.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Sere. Thank you for improvicing a way  
to get me off of my high horse." He took both her hands and brought both  
up to his lips, kissing them lightly.

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me, even though a club would have been  
more to you liking." Serena said softly to him.

"Tonight was perfect, I couldn't dream of anything more wonderful."

"Really?" Serena whispered while looking into his eyes seeing that he  
wasn't lieing to her.

"Yes." Darien whispered to her. Unbeknowest to them, they were getting  
closer together, closing in the small cap of nothingness that was between  
them. "Well maybe I could dream of something." Darien said. He gently  
lifted her chin up alittle, then in the sweetest of manor he gentle kissed  
her lips. By his better judgment he didn't take the kiss any deeper than  
that. But Serena didn't really care, she thought she was dreaming. "Will  
you be able to drive home?" Darien asked out of concern, but not moving  
away from Serena.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you kiss me again just to make sure." Serena  
genlty begged.

"Not tonight, I need you to stay focused on driving and not day dreaming  
about my kisses."

"Back to that high and might attidue!" Serena said half jokingly the  
other half of afriad, that he had just teased her and that he didn't care  
about this night that they shared together at all.

"Excuse me for caring about whether you make it home safely, and not  
wanting your death on my concience."

"Fine then I'll leave you alone from now on." Serena said while starting  
to move away from him. But Darien quickly wrapped his arm around her  
waisted, and kept her from moving.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Darien said before he kissed her  
again. He didn't let the kiss go further than what a first date kiss  
should go, yet Serena became addicted to his sweet kisses, wanting more.

THANKS TO YOU ALL YOU ARE READING THIS!1

So PLEASE E-Mail me! Angel


	3. Chapter Three

Title: It Started at a Dance ~ Chapter Three  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13 (Staying on the Safe Side!!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charicters (Sailor Moon), except the   
fictional ones I made up totally made up for this story!!!!!!  
  
Please keep e-mailing me, other wise I will loose all hope for this story!!  
  
Sorry that is it short, but I really wanted to ended there!!!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
"So how was your night with Darien?" Raye asked Serena as they walked   
to drama class together.  
  
"Lovely." Serena said with a sigh.  
  
"Care to elaborate on that?"  
  
"Not until I get my Forty Bucks." Serena said mischievously.  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"This little girl, she's not evil, she's pure goodness." Darien said   
while wrapping his arms around Serena from behind.  
  
"Good morning, Darien."  
  
"Good morning, my little Sere." Darien whispered into her ear. "You must   
have made it home safely."  
  
"Yep, thanks to you."  
  
"HELLO! I am standing right here, you two little lovebirds." Raye said   
in annoyance. Both of them blushed, as they walked into Drama class.  
  
"Miss. Angel do you have all of your lines memorized yet?" Asked Mr. Dormal.  
  
"Now, Mr. D you said I still had at least two weeks to memorize them."  
  
"Serena have you yet?"  
  
"Of course, would I let you down, Mr. D?" Serena asked. Darien was   
still behind Serena.  
  
"Darien, I was wondering if you were interested in trying out for the   
leading male role in the production. We just started practicing, and   
still have plenty of time before opening night, if you are willing?"  
  
"Sure I'll try out." Darien said. Serena smiled up at him.  
  
"Have you ever acted in another plays?" Mr. Dormal asked his new senior.  
  
"Oh, a little of this and a little of that." Darien answered.  
  
"Fine then, here is the script, just tell me when your ready. Angel come   
over here and run through Act 3 Scene 2 with George, he's working on a   
scrawny voice over."  
  
"Good Luck." Serena said while giving Darien's hand a squeeze and walking   
over to where George was.  
  
"Don't hurt her." Raye said to him VERY seriously, before walking over   
to the stage to look at the background.  
  
'Andrew tried to warn me. Raye I won't let you down, there is no way on   
this earth that I would hurt my little Sere.'  
  
"Darien right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hello, my name is Rachel. Mr. D asked me to go over some lines with you   
for your try out." A girl about six feet tall, with short brown hair, and   
brown eyes asked.  
  
"Sure let's sit down. What scene will I be acting out for my try out?"  
  
"The last scene of the play. Edward and Lily are just now realizing that   
through everything they went through and learned along the way, the totally   
ignored the fact that they fell in love with each other."  
  
"Rachel could you back it up, and tell me the main points of this play?"   
Darien asked since he knew nothing about this play.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot you just got the script for the first time. Anyway, Lily   
is a girl around eighteen who goes on this search to find true love. Well,   
her parents agree that she could go on this search as long as she takes a   
guard with her. That would be you, Sir Edward. And on the search for love,   
they come a cross many dangers and trials. Then at the end they realize   
that they loved each other, since they past the tests a long the way   
together. That's a very bad summery, but it's a very good play and Serena   
does a wonderful job with it."  
  
"I take it you are the senior who wrote the play?" Darien asked Rachel.  
  
"Yes, but I can't tell a story out loud to save my life. But ask me to   
write you a novel, or in this case a play, and it turns out great! So is   
the life of a writer."   
  
Darien laughed at this. "I think it is a very good play. Now let me run   
through my lines with you a couple of times before I go up on stage."  
  
  
**Fifteen minutes later**  
  
"Let take it from the line thirteen of scene 2 of Act six."  
  
"Edward, I do not want to go the last mile home yet."  
  
"What is it Lily?"  
  
"All that we have been through just seems like so much, yet go home with   
out finding my true love."  
  
"Do you even realize what you just said?"  
  
"Yeah we." Lily smiled and took Edwards hand.  
  
"What about your true love?"  
  
"I have found him. The question is has he found me?"   
  
Edward walked closer to Lily, and gently lifted her chin with his finger.   
"I think he has found you."  
  
Slowly their lips drew closer together, until there was less than a   
millimeter between them. "Good bakes I don't want to search any longer."   
Lily whispered.  
  
"GREAT! That was magnificent! Darien the role is yours for the taking.   
Practices start now and continue every day during drama class, and later   
on after school."  
  
Serena and Darien were still standing very close. "Wow, you are amazing."  
  
"No, Sere you are. This is going to be an amazing play."  
  
"Serena that was your best work ever." Raye said giving her friend a hug,   
and in doing so pulling the couple apart. "This play is going to be the   
best ever. The chemistry between the two of you, is like wow."   
  
"Raye...air...I...need...air."  
  
"Oh sorry Serena, I'm just so excited. Just wait until I tell the girls."  
  
"Yeah just wait." Serena said while looking back over at Darien, who was   
talking to Rachel. "Raye are you ready to show me the backgrounds?" Raye   
took Serena by the hand and led her back stage.  
  
"Darien that was amazing. You are the perfect Sir Edward, and with Serena   
as Lily it will be the best production in the history of the school."  
  
"Well it couldn't be done with out a wonderful script. You did a really   
good job Rachel. Do you plan to write more, someday?"  
  
"Yeah someday, but for now I'm excited to be able to see everyone working   
so hard on this one. 'The Search for Love' is good, but I don't think it   
is anywhere close to Shakespeare!" Rachel said with a laugh.  
  
"You'll get there. Just make sure I get a role when one of your plays   
makes it in the 'big show'." Darien said with a wink.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I better go mark all my lines, and read through the script. I'll talk to   
you more later Rachel."  
  
"I'd like that, bye Darien."  
  
  
**AFTER SCHOOL AT THE ARCADE**  
  
"So Darien and Serena are in the main characters in the play?" Ken asked Raye.  
  
All of the gang was at the arcade. Andrew was working, like usual, but they   
were still all catching up on the latest 'news' or rather gossip. Darien   
and Serena failed to arrive yet.  
  
"Even with Darien she is still late." Raye complained. "But to answer your   
question, yes and they were so amazing on stage together."  
  
"What happened after they left here the night of the dance?" Mina wanted   
to know.  
  
"She is refusing to tell us about it until she gets her forty dollars."  
  
"And I'm serious about that. I don't put my life out on the line without   
money being involved in there somewhere." Serena said out of no where.  
  
"Serena...Darien, when did you too get here?"  
  
"Somewhere between dance and money." Darien said. "What is this about money?"  
  
"Oh the girls bet me to go over the other day and ask you to the dance.   
But what they didn't know is that I was planing to go over and talk to you   
anyway, and they just gave me the chance to get some extra money on the side."  
  
"So forty dollars is all that I am worth. I think I should be offended by   
that." Darien said in a shocked way.  
  
"No I just thought that it would be cruel to take all of their money at one   
time." Serena said with a laugh.  
  
"You two are cruel." Andrew said while bring them two chocolate milk shakes.   
"So have they set an opening night yet?"  
  
"No, but it should be set soon. Especially since I have my leading male, who   
just happens to be the most gorgeous guy in school."  
  
"What's on the agenda for Wednesday night since we don't have school Thursday  
and Friday?" Amy asked the group.  
  
"I was thinking a bonfire at the beach." Chad said.  
  
"That would be great, it is warming up at night, and with the fire no way we   
will get cold." Mina said.  
  
"Who needs a fire when we all have our men with us, to snuggle up to?"   
Lita asked. All of the girls laughed, and the 'men' sort of just smiled   
and shook their heads.  
  
"What time should we met?" Greg asked.  
  
"How about sixish, that way we can get the fire started and roast hotdogs."   
Chad suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Darien said.  
  
"Yeah and at night we can have smores." Mina said with glee.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Thank you so much for reading my story!!   
  
PLEASE E-Mail me!! sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: It Started at a Dance ~ Chapter Four  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13 (Staying on the Safe Side!!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charicters (Sailor Moon), except the   
fictional ones I made up totally made up for this story!!!!!!  
  
Please keep e-mailing me, other wise I will loose all hope for this story!!  
  
Sorry that is it short, but I thought that you would want to read this much  
and hopefully I will have more out soon!!  
  
Someday I will edit all my stories until then I'm SO SORRY!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was the day of the bonfire and the last hour of school was   
dragging on. The night was suppose to have clear skies, gentle breeze, and   
a perfect temperature, not to hot and far from cold. Even drama class did   
nothing to cheer up Darien and Serena. Sure they acted out the couple scenes   
perfectly, and Darien was starting to memorize his lines. But still the   
night was going to be filled with fun and memories, and they couldn't wait   
to get out of school for the much-needed time off!   
  
"Cut!" Mr. Dormal, yelled after Serena made her third mistake on   
her lines. "Obviously everyone needs the time off as much as I do, so that   
will be enough for the day. Serena and Darien I want the two of you to have   
ALL of your lines memorized over the break so that I can finally set an   
opening night."  
  
At this everyone cheered, they could not wait to see this production   
succeed. Never in the history of the school as a drama class work so hard   
on a single production, and then not even knowing when the open night was.   
This was the best play the school as seen in years, and they had the two   
best actor practicing to perform it!!  
  
At any rate there was still like three hours of school, then another   
three until they were all suppose to meet.  
  
"Sere, may I have the honor of picking you up tonight?" Darien asked   
Serena as they were walking off stage.  
  
"Yes you may. What time should I expect my carriage to arrive?"  
  
"How about five-thirty."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Want to run through some lines with me, or at   
least try too?"  
  
"Sorry Sere, but I told Rachel that I would talk to her about what   
I thought of the plot and characters of her play. I'll talk to you before   
we leave school." With that he left Serena right where she was standing,   
and went over to one of the audience chairs to talk to Rachel.  
  
"That's alright I'll just go talk to Ray about tonight." Serena   
said softly to herself, feeling a little bit rejected.  
  
******************After School******************  
  
"So what is everyone where tonight?" Lita asked the girls, while   
she took out the pan of cookies from her oven. All the girls went home   
with Lita to 'help' her cook some goodies for the night. Of course they   
all just ate the food, that was suppose to be ate that later.  
  
"Well it is suppose to me in the high sixties all night, with little   
to no breeze." Amy reported.  
  
"Ok, with that said, thank you Amy, I think I will be wearing   
shorts, with a nice t-shirt and maybe a light jacket." Raye said. "Most   
likly in the color red."  
  
"Go figure! I'll probably also were shorts and a light jacket since   
Ken will be there, on top of the fire."  
  
"I better get going home to get ready. I have no clue what to wear   
tonight, and Andrew is picking me up in like two hours." With that said   
Mina rushed out of the house, and ran all the way home.  
  
After all the girls quited down, Raye asked Amy what she plained on   
wearing. "Probably pants and a T-shit, you know how cold I can get."  
  
"Even with Greg there?" Lita teased, and of course Amy's face turned   
red from the neck up. "What about you Serena?"  
  
"I don't know, probably shorts and some nice shirt."  
  
"Don't worry about it like Mina, Darien is so far gone with you,   
you don't even have to try to impress him."  
  
"I wish you were right. I have to go, see you three in about two   
hours."  
  
**************Five-thirty*****************  
  
"Serena, Darien is here!" Serena's mother said as she knocked on her   
door.  
  
"Ok. Did you let him in?"  
  
"Yes, dear, he is in the living room waiting for you."  
  
"Is dad with him?" Serena asked almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"No, he went out to pick up some pizza. You look lovely Serena."  
  
"Thanks mom. I will be home before midnight."  
  
"Ok dear have a nice time."  
  
Serena decided to wear jeans since it was still a bit chilly, but   
yet she still wore a like pink tank top with a long stemmed rose embowered   
in it, as the top. Think that since Darien would be there, she could   
always just have him keep her warm. As she walked down the stairs she   
suddenly felt nervous. This wasn't like the dance, where she kind of   
tricked him into going, but it still really wasn't a date. But she liked   
him, she knew this by the way she got jealous about him talking to Rachel   
in drama class. 'Why did he have to go talk to her? Better yet, why did   
I get so jealous of him talking to her?' Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Serena you look beautiful. But you do know that it is still not   
that warm outside?" Darien asked as he watched her walked down the last   
few stairs.  
  
"Why of course I do Darien, that's why I have you to keep me warm   
all night."  
  
"I am her to serve you my lady. Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes we shall."  
  
*******************At the beach******************  
  
"Why can't you just start the fire already Chad?" Raye was yelling.  
  
"Look I do have it started. It just hasn't had time to catch all   
the rest of the wood and make a huge bonfire yet. So please just chill   
out for a few minutes."  
  
"You two are just so funny to listen too." Mina said while   
bursting into laughter.  
  
"Where are those two. I thought they were even leaving early?"   
Raye said choosing to ignore Chad and his fire, and Mina who was still   
laughing hysterically.  
  
"Who knows with those two. Serena as always been unpredictable,   
and without knowing Darien for to long we still don't what exactly what to   
think should he be late, as like right now." Greg said thinking logically   
of course, with Amy shacking her head confirming that she was thinking   
along those lines too.  
  
**************By Darien's Car************  
  
"Serena wait a second before we go find our friends." Darien asked   
as he pulled her over in front of him, while he leaned against his car.  
  
"What is it Darien?" Serena asked.  
  
"First let me kiss you." And without a reply Darien kissed Serena.  
It was a gentle kiss that ended way to short for both of them, but Darien   
was obviously trying to make a point about something. So Serena tried to   
focus back on him after he ended the kiss and not just his lips. "What is   
going on between us Serena? Is this a relationship or just something to do   
in you free time?"  
  
"Darien, I'm not the type of girl who just goes around letting just   
any guy kiss her. As for what I would like to call you is my boyfriend.   
But if you aren't ready for that, I understand..." Darien stopped her with   
another gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"Serena would you please be my girlfriend?" Darien asked in the   
sweetest and gentlest voice he had.  
  
"Now Darien, I just might have to think about this. Let's see...  
um...OF COURSE I WILL BE!!!" Serena said jumping into his arms hugging   
him very tightly. When Darien finally got just enough freed from her he   
kissed her a little bit more passionately, but he still ended the kiss   
disappointingly quickly. Telling her that they were already late and should   
getting going before everyone got really mad!!   
****************************************************************************  
  
Thank you so much for reading my story!!  
  
PLEASE E-Mail me!! sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: It Started at a Dance ~ Chapter Five  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13 (Staying on the Safe Side!!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charicters (Sailor Moon), except the   
fictional ones I made up totally made up for this story!!!!!!  
  
Please keep e-mailing me, other wise I will loose all hope for this story!!  
  
Ok this is what I consider a long chapter!! See I can keep promises as  
long as I have time!!   
  
I'm working on Chapter Six, and I think I have it half way done!! So don't   
loose all faith in me!! I can promise to try can't I??  
  
Thanks for reading my story(s)!!!!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
The fire was blazing by the time Serena and Darien found the group.   
Chad and Andrew had thought ahead, or rather Raye instructed them, to   
pull some logs around the fire. They were set not to far from the fire,   
but close enough to feel the warmth and converse with everyone around the   
fire. Raye and Chad were sitting on one log, with Greg and Amy next to   
them. Andrew, Mina, Ken and Lita, claimed the next log. Leaving Serena   
and Darien to their own smaller log, that would only fit the two of them   
on it, and only that if they were sitting very close.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, we have been sitting here a whole minute or so waiting   
for you." Lita said while trying to duck from Raye's flying shoe.  
  
"Oh we just had something to discuss before came over by you   
all." Darien said matter-o-factly. "What did we miss?"  
  
"Oh just small talk. Actually we starting to talk about the   
play." Andrew said.  
  
"Raye said that you and Serena are wonderful together on   
stage." Mina said.  
  
"Just like how the two of you were amazing together and the   
dance." Amy put in.  
  
Serena knew where her friends were going with this, and so did   
Darien. They both tried their hardest to stop from laughing at them, at   
least to their faces. Of course the group only had the good intentions of   
getting their really good friend, Serena, and their new friend, Darien,   
together. Especially since they all thought and knew that the two of them   
were in fact the perfect match. They both loved to act, and were good at   
it, the height difference made them look adorable, and their colorings   
(Serena having light blonde hair, and Darien's hair being dark), makes   
them look like opposites attract. If only they would blurt out that they   
figure all of this out on their own just a few minutes ago, nah and ruin   
all the fun, NEVER.  
  
"Ok so who was in charge of the food?" Chad asked.  
  
"I was of course!" Lita said. "Hot dogs to start with. Did   
any one remember the roasting sticks?"  
  
"Yeah I had left in my trunk from last summer, I just kept   
forgetting to take them out." Greg said.  
  
"I thought you were smart Greg!" Mina said. "If Greg can't   
remember to do something so simple then there is no hope for any of us   
blondes out there."   
  
At this comment, from Mina, everyone started laughing, with her   
of course. After that they all just started eating and talking about   
anything and everything. Soon all of the hot dogs were gone and Lita   
was getting out the marshmallows, in order to roast them for desert.  
  
"How do you like your marshmallows Serena?" Darien asked his   
girlfriend.  
  
"Gooey and not burnt. Unless you are making smores then you can   
burn them just a little, since the chocolate takes up most the taste."   
Serena said. Darien softly laughed at her. Wishing that he could kiss   
her right there.  
  
"I wish I could kiss you right now, you are so adorable." Darien   
whispered into her ear.  
  
"Eat your smore then we will get up for a walk." Serena said   
quietly so that only Darien could here her.  
  
"So Darien how do you like your new school?" Greg asked.  
  
"It's great. I'm actually glad that I was able to get involved   
in the play."  
  
"Did you act at your other school?" Raye asked.  
  
Serena wanted to go for their 'walk', so she elbowed Darien in   
the rib to get him to stop talking. "Well yes, but it wasn't such a   
good play as 'The Search for Love'. Rachel did a wonderful job. But   
time will only tell how well we can pull the play off. Don't you think   
Serena?" Darien's side was starting to hurt. Sure he wanted to be   
alone with her, but goodness she had a pointy elbow.  
  
"I agree. Darien why don't we go for a walk? You have got to   
see this view at night." Serena stood up and by doing so pulled Darien   
up with her.  
  
"Ok, well be back in a while guys."  
  
"Ok see ya in a bit then." Andrew said, trying not to laugh.   
After Serena and Darien were out of sight, he started laughing, and soon   
everyone else joined him.  
  
"Why don't they just tell us that they are a couple now!" Lita   
said through laughs.  
  
"WHAT?? Serena and Darien are together, but I so wanted to play   
match maker." Mina said with a pout.  
  
"Sorry Mina, but since they don't need you just means that they   
aren't blind to love, and that is a good thing, remember." Amy said to   
her friend.  
  
"I guess but I am still disappointed that they were not in the   
need of my wonderful talents."   
  
*****************Darien and Serena*********************  
  
Serena pulled Darien along, until they were a ways away from the   
group. The view was amazing. They were on top of a small hill that was   
half wild grass and half sand. The Moon was right in front of them, as   
big as it could be. It was a beautiful full moon that only happens once   
in a great while.  
  
"You were right the view is amazing!" Darien said as he leaned   
down to kiss Serena. He kissed sweetly on the lips, not daring to go   
deeper. Serena stood on her tiptoes, and wrapped her arms around Darien   
neck. Darien's hands wrapped around her waist and held her closer.   
Serena's fingers play along his hair that was at his shirt collar, as   
Darien deepened the kiss. They pulled apart reluctantly, but they were   
out of breath.  
  
"Mmm...That was nice." Serena said while still in Darien's arms.  
  
"Just nice? Maybe I should try again." Darien pulled Serena   
closer to him, and kissed her harder this time. His tongue traced her   
lips until she willing let it slip inside her mouth. They both got the   
shivers when their tongues met, and were engulfed in a passion that neither   
one of them felt before. After what seemed like forever, yet not long   
enough, Darien ended the kiss, and took a small step back, but didn't let   
go of Serena.  
  
"Still just nice?"  
  
"No, that was magnificent!" Serena said with a sigh. She lowered   
her arms, so they would wrap around his waste and laid her head on his   
chest. "You know we just met, but it seems like I have know you forever."   
Serena said with another sigh.  
  
"It does seem to amazing, but we hardly know each other." Darien   
said with a sigh of his own.  
  
"Maybe we should take the time to learn more about each other.   
Like how I have one younger brother, and my favorite color is pink!!"   
Serena said both seriously and jokingly.  
  
Darien laughed and gave her a squeeze around the waist. "Well   
that's nice to know. But we really should get to know each other more.   
We also need to get back to the group."   
  
"Not until you kiss me again." Serena said with a pout. Darien   
complied and kissed her again. He kept it short and sweet. But he some   
how managed to sweep Serena right off her feet, and wanting more!! "Are   
you sure that we have to go back. I'm sure they all know why we left.   
Especially since I wouldn't tell them anything about the night of the   
dance. They are all dying to know."  
  
Darien held onto Serena's hand but turned her so she was facing   
the direction that the rest of the group was.  
  
"We have to go back. Other wise I might forget about them, and   
just keep on kissing you."  
  
"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I know I wouldn't." Serena said   
while turning around and facing Darien again.  
  
"I'm not going to kiss you again, until later." Darien said   
seriously but with a conniving smile.  
  
"Fine." Serena said as she stood on tiptoes and kissed him. She   
tried to get him to let her deepened, and Darien was close to complying,   
but then she also could be 'cruel' and pulled away from the kiss and turned   
away from his embrace.  
  
"You little tease." Darien said while wrapping his arms around   
her from behind.  
  
"You are the one that started it. I just gave you a little piece   
of your own medicine." Serena said with a giggle. They could here the   
group laughing and having funny.   
  
"Maybe they wouldn't miss us for a few more minutes?" Darien said   
while trying to pull Serena around.  
  
"No way Mr. Romeo. We really should get back. Don't want to ruin   
our reputations, of heartbreakers now do we." Serena said teasingly as   
she pulled him closer to the group.  
  
"What are you guys laughing at now?" Serena said as Darien and   
her walked back over to their set next to the fire.  
  
"Oh Andrew was just telling us about the time, you and him went   
fishing, and you fell into the pond." Raye said.  
  
"Andrew you were sworn to secretes about that!" Serena said. But   
everyone just laughed harder. "Well, I bet he didn't tell you how he fell   
in while trying to help me out, now did he." Serena said in order to   
Andrew back.  
  
"No I think he forgot to mention that part." Greg said, as   
everyone just started to laugh harder, and Andrew's face turned beat   
red.  
  
"Well friends, it's getting late. I told my parents that I   
wouldn't be out to late. They want to go out on a family outing tomorrow."   
Ken said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ken's right it is getting late we better get going." Andrew said   
as he stood to dump water on the fire. The fire was already dying down,   
but the water turned it into just smoke.  
  
"Wow without the fire, it really is cold out here." Mina said as   
Andrew draped his arm around her to 'keep her warm.'  
  
They all head back to their cars. Everyone said goodbye to each   
other, the girls decided to go shopping in the after noon, and the guys   
just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.  
  
Darien and Serena were the last ones left, since they wanted to   
make sure the fire really did go out. (A.N.: don't tell me I don't look   
out for my mother earth cause I do care!!) Darien walked Serena over to   
her door, but before he opened the car door, he kissed really lightly.   
  
"I just couldn't wait until we got to your house to give you a   
kiss." Darien said as he opened her door.  
  
"Does it look like I minded? In fact I think we should maybe wait   
a little longer before leaving." Serena said.  
  
"Serena, we really should go." Darien said as he watched her get   
into his car, and he shut the door for her.  
  
"Darien why don't we go to a movie tomorrow, and get to know each   
other better, since technically we are a couple now." Serena said   
realizing once again that she really didn't know that much about her   
boyfriend, but yet at these amazing feelings for him.  
  
"That is a great idea Sere. Any movie you want to go see?"   
Darien said while giving he a quick smile before the light turned green.  
  
"Well at the park they show these old movie, on a big screen.   
Maybe we should go there. We could talk and watch the movie. They might   
be a little cheesy sometimes, but they are really kind of nice to watch   
for a change."  
  
"That sounds good. What time should I pick you up?"  
  
"How about five-thirty, I'll pack a picnic, and we can eat while   
we are watching the movie."  
  
"Alright. Are you sure you will be shopping by then?" Darien   
said with a laugh as he pulled into her drive. He got out and walked   
over to open her door for her. She took his offered hand, and he lead   
her to her front door  
  
"I had a good time tonight." Darien said as he kissed her on   
lips. Their kiss was so sweet and loving, that is left both of them   
breathless. "I'll see you tomorrow, my sweet Sere." Darien said as he   
put a piece of her hair behind her ear, and gave her lips one last, quick   
kiss.  
  
Serena was so dazed when she walked into the house. Her mom had   
to say her time three times before she answered her. Fortunately her   
mom just smiled and asked if she had a good time. Of course Serena said   
yes, and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and headed to bed. She had   
just sweet dreams of her prince.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Thank you so much for reading my story!!   
  
Ok so I know I use the little 'Wedding Planner' thing here and in next  
chapter. But it won't at all like it, other than the fact of the   
old movies in the park!! It was such a romantic setting that I thought  
it would be a good place for Serena and Darien to get to know each other!!  
  
So PLEASE E-Mail me!! sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: It Started at a Dance ~ Chapter SIX  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13 (Staying on the Safe Side!!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charicters (Sailor Moon), except   
the fictional ones I made up totally made up for this story!!!!!!   
  
I'm still alive and writing!!!!!!! You wiould not believe the brain  
freeze I have had over this chapter!!!! I'll probably only have a   
few more chapters more!!!!! HAVE FAITH IN ME!!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Why do we always shop until our feet hurt?" Lita said while   
sitting down with the five shopping bags, she had been caring   
still in her hand.  
  
"Because our feet are the only things keeping us from shopping   
more." Amy said with a sigh.  
  
"Seriously girls I think we went a little bit overboard today."   
Raye said flopping down in the closest chair.  
  
"But Spring is just starting and we just have to start our new   
wardrobes." Mina said very seriously.  
  
"Serena you only have two bags! What's wrong? You feeling sick?"   
Lita said while feeling Serena's forehead for a temperature.  
  
"Actually I only have one bag, the other one is Mina's. I just   
didn't see anything I really like."  
  
"Except that dress, which is beautiful." Raye said.  
  
"Where are you going to where it to?" Amy asked.  
  
"I just thought I would get it. I was thinking about wearing it on   
the closing night of the play, unless something else should turn up."  
  
"Like a date with a certain tall, dark, mysterious, new boy at   
school?" Lita said with a wink.  
  
"Why would you say something like that Lita?" Serena said with a   
questioning look.  
  
"Come on Sere we all saw you last night. You two were all over   
each other." Lita said.  
  
"And your guys little 'walk'." Amy said.  
  
"Not to mention that you were late, cause you had to 'talk' about   
something first." Raye said still a little mad that Serena and Darien   
were late.  
  
"Would you like to make a comment too, Mina?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm mad cause I didn't get to play matchmaker." Mina said disappointedly.  
  
"Ok so Darien and I are getting a little closer. We were TALKing   
about something before we walked over to the bonfire. And I showed   
him that little hill, that when the moon is full, looks as if you   
can touch it. Mina, I'm sorry you can't play matchmaker, but I   
don't know, it's different with Darien. We just sort of clicked at   
the dance, and things have only been getting better since then."   
Serena said with a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
All the girls were practically in tears since Serena's life was so   
dreamy at the moment. She has a guy that seems to be perfect for   
her, and she isn't pushing him away like she has done with all the   
other guys that ever shown interest in her. Their Serena is   
actually falling in love with this guy, and they were happy for her.  
  
"So do you have a date with him tonight?" Raye said to be noisy.  
  
"Yes as a matter fact I do."  
  
"Are you going to wear your new dress?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm thinking of wearing just a simpler spring   
dress. Probably my light pink one."  
  
"Oh that will look so cute. What are you guys doing?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you guys anything. Cause if I do you all and the boys   
will end up there, and then we won't be by ourselves anymore. And   
what's the point of a date if my friends, though I love you all to   
death, end up there with me and the guy of my dreams?"  
  
"Ok so you won't tell us. That's fine. But can you tell us about   
the night of the dance?" Lita said.  
  
"No, cause I don't have my money yet."  
  
"Serena you have, and I quote, 'the guy of your dreams', and you are   
choosing money over some gossip that just might be really great to   
spread." Mina said.  
  
"Um, let me think about this.......oh yeah!" Serena said with a   
devilish grin. "Plus I love leaving you guys in suspense. I got to   
go. Talk to you all later." Serena grabbed her one bag and left the   
other four girls just sitting there.  
  
"Ok so where do you think they are going?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well they don't really know to much about each other so they would   
go someplace where they would be able to talk." Amy said.  
  
"There's the Carnival, wait that's closed today. The movies?" Lita said.  
  
"You don't go to the movies to talk, you go there to make-out." Mina   
said as if Lita was so stupid.  
  
"Not if they went to the movie in the park. Serena loves taking a   
picnic and watching the old movies." Raye said remembering.  
  
"But would Serena take him there. That's something she doesn't   
usually even ask to see if we would like to go." Amy said questioning.  
  
"She took him to that hill on the beach. That's where she goes to be   
alone. Why would she take him there, and not to the park?" Raye said.  
  
"Raye has a point. I think that is the place our two little   
lovebirds are going tonight." Lita said.  
  
"So are we going to spy on them?" Mina asked.  
  
The girls all thought about, looked at each other.  
  
"It would be nice to know what they have been doing when they are   
alone." Lita said.  
  
"And it would be nice to get a little revenge on her for not telling   
us the whole truth." Mina said.  
  
They all thought about it again. It would be sweet, but was it   
really worth Serena getting overly angry, and they knew she would   
tell them about it eventually.  
  
"Nah! I rather spend the night with my own guy." Amy said   
sheepishly, but all the other girls agreed on it, and that they   
would get Serena and Darien back later.   
  
~*~Serena's House~*~  
  
Serena was in her room getting ready for the night. She had just got   
done packing the delicious picnic for two with everything she loved.   
Hopefully Darien likes at least some of the same things she did,   
at least that was what she was hoping for.  
  
As she was getting dressed, she decided to wear her spaghetti   
strapped pink spring dress. It went down to her knees, and was   
made of a light but warm fabric. She planned on wearing her white   
sweater too, so she would be just a bit warmer. Her hair was   
curled, and she braided the sides back until they connected in   
the back of her head. She wore little crescent moon diamond earrings.   
All was left was for Darien to pick her up.  
  
Just as she was giving her make-up, which she had very little of   
on, one last look, she heard the doorbell. 'Right on time' She   
thought to herself.  
  
As she walked down the stairs she took him in. He wore nice kakie   
pants, with a dark blue polo shirt that brought out the blue of his   
eyes. His black hair was nicely combed, like always, and he had   
just a bit of hair in his eyes. He looked amazing, and she couldn't   
believe that she was going to be spending the night with him.  
  
Darien took Serena in as she walked down the stairs. And no matter how   
many times he has seen her in the last couple of weeks, every time she   
just seems to get more beautiful. He couldn't believe that she was   
willing to spend time with him. Sure he has always had his choice of   
girls, but Serena was no girl, she was a full-grown angel.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Sere." Darien said softly.  
  
"Thank you. You look handsome. I'll go get the picnic basket, and   
we can be on our way." Serena went into the kitchen. She came out   
with a huge picnic basket, which looked like it weighed a ton.   
Darien took it from her, and found out that it just didn't look like   
it weighed a ton, but it did.  
  
When they got to the car Darien first put the basket in the back   
seat, then 'helped' Serena in, but not before giving her a soft peck   
on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Serena asked him as he got in the car.  
  
"For being you. So what park are we going to?"  
  
"Rose Park."  
  
"The one with all the rose gardens?"  
  
"Yes, have you had a chance to walk through it?"  
  
"I found time. When I was first moving in the park look amazing   
with the roses blooming, I couldn't wait to go see it."  
  
"It is my favorite park in town. The rose gardens surround it, and   
the big open field and lake at hidden inside. The Gardeners set   
up the movie screen in the field, and as you watch the movie, you   
can smell the roses."  
  
"So what movie is showing tonight?"  
  
"How to Marry a Millionaire."  
  
"Oh, that's a good one." Darien pulled into the park's parking lot,   
which was about half full. He got out the basket as Serena got out of   
the car.  
  
"Come over here, I always sit near the right side, so I can smell the   
roses in the breeze." They walked about half to the screen, on the   
right side. Right when Darien was sitting down he felt a breeze, and   
indeed he could smell the roses.  
  
Serena had laid out a red and white checkered blanket, and started   
unloading all of the food she had packed. She first took out two   
thermoses that held their drinks. Then two desert containers, which   
was finger Jell-O or cherry pie. Then she took out many different   
containers that held different types of fruits and vegetables. The   
last container she pulled out was quit bigger than all the others   
were, and had many different types of sandwiches stored in it.   
Serena really did not know what exactly to pack so she just packed   
small amounts of anything she could find.  
  
Darien couldn't believe how much she packed for just the two of them.   
"Did you plan on feeding an army Sere?"  
  
"I wasn't sure what you liked so I just packed everything I could find,   
that I liked."  
  
"So how did you find the best spot in the garden?" Darien asked as   
he pulled a turkey and cheese sandwich out of the container.  
  
"My Grandma would take me her when I was a little girl on Sunday   
afternoons. We would go look at all the roses, then come right here   
to eat a small picnic lunch. Then about ten years ago they started   
showing the old movies, so Grandma would take me every Friday and we   
would sit right here and watch the movie of the week. When she died   
three years ago, I decided to keep coming. It always seems she is   
watching me here."  
  
"You Grandma seems like a very special women."  
  
"She was very special." Serena started to eat a sandwich along with   
some fresh fruit. "So you know that my favorite color is pink and   
that I have a younger brother. What yourself?"  
  
"I don't have any siblings, and my favorite color is blue, especially   
the blue of your eyes." Darien said the end with his little half smile,   
and seceded in making Serena blush. "Seriously though my favorite color   
is blue, with red coming in a close second."  
  
"How did you come to move here?" Serena asked seriously wondering.  
  
"My Grandfather actually went here, and knew that the school system   
was still the best around and will help secede in getting accepted in   
the best of the elite colleges and universities. Only the best for   
his grandson."  
  
"So it's your grandfather that I should be thanking right now?" Serena   
said with her only little teasing smile.  
  
"He is the one that is paying for my apartment and schooling. He has   
taken care of me since I was a little boy, the only family I ever   
remember having."  
  
They went on talking and eating whenever they thought of it. The movie   
started but they did not pay any attention to it.  
  
"So what got you into acting Serena?"  
  
"Well I just sort of started. We did this little plaything for our   
parents in Junior High, and I tried out for the lead. It wasn't the   
best try out, but when I found out that I got the lead I practiced   
night and day to get everything down right. Ever since then I just   
try out and take what lead I received and work hard on performing it   
to my best abilities. The girls say that I tend to get lost in the   
characters and forget about the real world. Have you ever done that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You said that you have done some acting, but how did you get started?"  
  
"Well my freshman year my school was going to but on a play. My   
Teacher's in courage me to try out. I tried out got a secondary lead.   
The review said I our shinned the lead, and blew the audience away.   
After that I just do it. Acting is like my time away from reality   
and all the pressures on me. It gives me a chance to be somebody that   
has all of his problems work out in the end."  
  
"Funny acting brought us together, but I don't feel like I have to act   
around you Darien." Serena said as she looked into Darien's deep   
blue eyes.  
  
"Serena we will never have to act around each other, because when we   
are together everything is perfect." Darien sealed his promise to   
her and himself with a kiss. He had finally found somebody that   
didn't want him to be somebody other than himself. As for Serena she   
had found the best guy in the world give her loving heart to.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
DId you like?? Was it worth the wait?? Let me know k??  
  
So PLEASE E-Mail me!! sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel 


End file.
